The Wanderer: A New Beginning
by BeneathTheWillow926
Summary: In the life of Autumn Doran, it's always been a fine line between fiction and reality, but when her fictional worlds start leaking into the real one, what is the supposed to do? Follow her and Nico Di Angelo as they adventure into the world of the Sohmas to fix what is no longer being solved and save both worlds once again. Rated T just in case.


**For the one who has decided they would try out my story, this, at the moment, only has inferences to the main plot. For those who want to know why it is a Fruits Basket crossover, you shall see. For those who want to know why it's a Percy Jackson crossover, take a look below. Percy(although he isn't named specifically) and Nico both show up. Do I need another reason? Also, for those who ship Solangelo, I do too. However, for the purposes of the story, bear with the fact that it won't happen any time soon. This story might even end up a NicoxOC story... Not sure yet.**

 **Anyways! I'm really happy you've decided to read it! If you like it, review! (I love reviews) If you don't like it, tell me what you don't like and I may or may not change it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Percy Jackson.**

 **Other than that, ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

They say I am powerful. They say I am the darkness. They say I instill fear into the hearts of many. It is even said that the Devil himself is afraid of me.

Unfortunately, I'm not even close to that level, although I do happen to instill fear into the hearts of those who dare to approach me.

I sighed, sinking into a desk in the back corner, where I was sure to be ignored. People filed into the classroom, looking around for places next to their friends and a place as far from me as possible. The rumors really had spread everywhere.

Danielle Allen walked in, running her hand through her short brown hair and scanning the room much in the same manner as everyone else. Her eyes met mine and she smiled, walking over with long strides.

She took her seat next to me and I smiled.

Dani had been my long-time friend for just over two years, and it was wisely known that nobody should mess with her if they wanted to keep their miserable lives.

I pulled out my notebook, doodling lightly on the corner of a random page. It was only when the room seemed to darken considerably and a chill ran up my spine that I looked up.

Standing in front of the classroom was a black-haired boy that seemed to make the room ten times colder. I pulled my band jacket closer, looking back down at my notebook and letting my hair fall over my face so that he wouldn't notice me.

When I glanced up again, I noticed that he didn't look quite as scary as he had been, wearing an old army jacket and black jeans.

His eyes scanned the room, taking in everyone, before he walked over to me.

"Can I have that seat?" He said, his voice low and calm. He was probably a good singer.

I stared up at him, utterly lost.

"No?" I said, doubling back and questioning myself at my rash decision, but before he could have the chance to get annoyed with me(which I'm pretty sure he would have) the teacher walked in, telling us to take a seat.

He huffed in irritation and sat in the seat in front of me.

The teacher called roll and I found out that his name was Nico Di Angelo. He pulled out a book, but the cover was in a different language, which was didn't make sense. He'd spoken in perfect English, so why was he reading in a different language?

I stared for a moment longer before pulling my eyes back down to my doodle.

A cat, a rat, and an onigiri were sketched roughly at the bottom of one of my long lists of notes for Language Arts.

Dani reached over and sketched a heart subtly so that the teacher wouldn't notice.

I smiled down at it and moved to the next space to sketch something else.

"Ms. Doran, would you mind telling me what has made you so happy?" Mrs. Todde asked, her fox-like face glaring down at me.

I smiled politely. "I was remembering a wonderful book I'd read awhile ago and I was simply jotting it down. The thought just made me so very happy. It really was a rather wonderful book Mrs. Todde. One I highly recommend." I replied, still smiling.

Dani looked like she was struggling not to start laughing.

"And what is this book, pray tell." She said, practically glaring.

"Oh it really is a wonderful book. The Traveler's Gift is what it's called, though I can't remember for the life of me who the author is." I said, leaning against my desk.

Her face flushed with annoyance, but she turned to continue whatever it was that she was doing.

I smiled politely again, before turning back to my sketches.

The class was over before I knew it, and I waited patiently for Dani to gather up her stuff so that we could go to lunch together. While we didn't have the same classes after this, our classes always had lunch together, for which I was eternally grateful. I stopped at my locker and grabbed my lunch, glancing around to see that Nico was standing in front of another locker talking to somebody else in an annoyed whisper. I shrugged, walking down the hallway with a little skip in my step.

"Did you really have to lie to the teacher?" Dani asked, her brown eyes looking down at me through her glasses.

I smiled sheepishly.

"It was either that or get yelled at for not paying attention at all. Besides, I really have read the book and enjoyed it." I tried to amend. She shook her head, but smiled anyways.

We sat with the other band people for lunch, their usual rowdiness attracting more than the table could hold. Still, the thoughts of Nico and his friend surfaced into my mind.

I turned to Dani, but my eyes weren't seeing the right things anymore. Reality blurred and mixed with something I'd never thought would exist.

Ghost-like characters mixed within everyone else, the walls overlapping. The people, however, weren't like the ones that surrounded me. Instead, they were eerily similar to the characters of anime or manga.

A cat chased after a rat, the sound almost deafening.

Dani looked at me with concern as I rubbed my eyes.

"Are they back?" She whispered, her eyes still concerned. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"It's different though. I don't really know why, but it's gone now." I explained.

She nodded and went back to her food.

I sighed and leaned back, doing the same.

The visions had always been there, popping up in the most desperate of times, but this had been the first time I had actually seen the characters with clarity and all together doing normal everyday things.

Maybe I would be able to find more things about it if I came back after school and wandered around the grounds. I made it a plan and stood up, ready for the day to end.

And with that, I headed off to math.


End file.
